It Was All Just A Lie
by Rain Megami
Summary: What if Uzumaki Naruto didn't exist? What if he was just a diguse for his real idenity? What if that person was a girl? Enter: Uzumaki Nikita. Warning: Female Naruto. No like, no read. FemNaruto/Sasuke. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Nikita!

I've been reading too much fan fiction. And now my over active imagination has created another plot for me to write, another story. Damn you imagination! DAMN YOU!! -Hits her imagination- I have no other choice to write this story as well otherwise I can't concentrate on the others. Please don't hate me for this.

* * *

_Sparkling angel I believed..._

Naruto sighed as he pulled his knees to his chest, he was sitting on the top of the Hokage's mountain and watching the sunrise. Normally he would be at his home still sleeping but he had over heard some of the villagers plans to burn down his apartment, again. So he had packed up all of his belongings and left a shadow clone in his place. He had watched as his aparment had been burned to the ground, and heard his clones screams echo throughout the village. Of course many people had woken up but when they discovered who it was they had just gone back to bed. He looked around before placing his hands in a seal.

"Release!"

A puff of white smoke engulfed him and his place was a girl. Yes it was defiantly true, Uzumaki Naruto didn't exist, Uzumaki Nikita did however.

She breathed in a sigh of relief, it felt so much better to be in her true form. She spoke quietly to herself as she made her way down the mountain.

"I had better go and see Sarutobi-Sensei about my apartment..."

* * *

Luckily no guard ninja where around when Nikita reached the Hokage's room. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She pushed open the door and was greeted by Sarutobi's shocked face.

"Nikita, what can I do for you? It's rare that you drop your jutsu."

The blond girl nodded.

"Sarutobi-Sensei, the villagers burned down my apartment again...I don't think the landlord is gonna be happy..."

The third hokage sighed and rested his head on top of his hands.

_**'The third time this month this has happened...she can't keep living on her own, it's beginning to get too dangerous.'  
**_  
"Nikita, I think that maybe you should stay with one of your teammates."

Nikita raised her depressed blue eyes to the Hokage.

"All right...that sounds like a good idea...Sarutobi-sensei...I think I should also stop pretending to be Naruto...it's not making things better, if anything it's making it worse..."

"If that's what you want Nikita...how about you have a seat, in a little while I'll call your team mates."

"Hai."

Nikita went over to a couch and sat on it, pulling her legs to her chest and holding her bag close to her as well.

* * *

A few hours later Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi came into the Hokages office. Each one was worried for the hyper active blond and they each showed it in their own way. Sakura was outright freaking out, Kakashi had this troubled look on his face and Sasuke, who didn't look any different had a spark of concern in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama! We haven't been able to find Naruto anywhere! Not to mention we heard that his apartment was burned down last night! Is he OK? Is he hurt?!"

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, already annoyed at the racket Sakura was making.

"Why don't you ask your team mate yourself?"

He gestured over to the couch that Nikita was sitting on and the other three looked over in confusion. Instead of a bright, happy, hyper-active boy wearing orange they saw a small, depressed looking young girl wearing a black tee shirt and black shorts.

"Ano...Hokage-sama...I don't understand...this isn't Naruto."

Kakashi scratched his head in confusion as he took in the sight of the girl before him, she seemed really sad and broken, like she had suffered through so much in her life. A small sad sounding voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hai...your correct Kakashi-sensei. I'm not Naruto and I have never been Naruto, because Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exist. I've been Naruto all these years to protect myself by using a transformation jutsu."

Nikita lifted her face up towards her team mates and they all gasped, she looked like Naruto! Tan skin, sun-kissed blond hair that was now in two pigtails, three whisker marks on each cheek and brilliant blue eyes, but they weren't Naruto's eyes. These eyes held sadness, anger, depression, agony, hate and so much raw pain.

"My name is Uzumaki Nikita and I'm so sorry that I've lied to all of you."

* * *

I hope you like my new story, and don't hate me. Btw I'm really strapped for ideas for my two other story's so some help would REALLY be nice! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In With The Uchiha!

Is it possible to sue ones imagination? If it is, please explain to me how.  
I do not own Naruto or the song Angels by Within Temptation, I however do own Uzumaki Nikita!

* * *

_You were my savior in my time of need..._

Sakura stared at Nikita with her mouth wide open, her inner self going crazy.

**'Wh-what the Hell?! Naruto's a girl?! He...she's been lieing to us all this time?! CHA!! SHE'S SO GOING DOWN!!'**

Kakashi scratched his head again.

**_'Well...this is interesting.'  
_**  
Sasuke's face remained emotionless but he went up to Nikita.

"Dobe?"

She raised her eyes to look at him and a weak smirk spread across her face.

"Hai Teme?"

He blinked a couple of times.

"Yep. It's Naruto."

Nikita rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"No duh dipshit."

That's when Sakura blew up.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN LIEING TO US?! DO YOU NOT TRUST US OR SOMETHING?! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOURSELF?!"

Nikita's face darkened and her eyes flashed with pain.

"I needed to protect myself because...because I am the host of the Kyuubi no kitsune. The fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, my father, sealed it inside of me to save the village..."

She lowered her head, waiting for all of them to start yelling at her calling her monster and freak, but to her surprise a hand rested on her head, she rolled her eyes upwards to see Kakashi's hand on her head.

"Well...I don't think there's any problem with that...is there?"

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura sighed.

"I..I guess not...it's not like your the Kyuubi..."

A smile flashed on her face.

"Arigato..."

The third Hokage cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"Well, since Nikita's apartment was burned down last night she does need a place to stay. Does anyone have room?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Iie. I don't. Gomen."

"I do."

Sasuke spoke up which caused everyone to look at him. A scowl appeared on his face.

"What? It's just me in the Uchiha compound." Nikita shuffled her feet.

"Arigato...Teme."

A heavy uncomfortable silence settled over the room.

"How about we go out and get some ramen? My treat."

Kakashi's voice broke through the silence and Nikita managed a small grin.

"Yeah. Ramen sounds good right about now."

She turned to Sarutobi and bowed to him.

"Domo arigato Sarutobi-sensei."

Sakura grabbed Nikita's arm and pulled her out of the Hogakes office, practically ecstatic to have another girl on the team.

* * *

Upon reaching Ichiraku, Sakura ordered the diet ramen, Sasuke ordered chicken ramen, Nikita ordered miso ramen and Kakshi ordered nothing...like usual. Sasuke snuck a look over at Nikita who was quietly eating her ramen, so much unlike Naruto.

_**'I can't figure it out...she's so different from him. Naruto was happy-go-lucky, hyper, and a loser. But she's...she's so depressed looking. And her eyes, Kami they're filled with so much pain...wait. Why the hell do I care about that dobe?'**_

The Uchiha gained a scowl on his face.

After finishing their ramen they each went their separate ways.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Bye Naru...I mean Nikita!"

Sakura waved to them before walking off in the direction of her house. Kakashi didn't say anything, he just poofed away, his face in one those disgusting novels.

* * *

When Nikita and Sasuke reached the Uchiha compound she was surprised to see how big it was.

_**'Wow. This is freaking HUGE!'**_

Nikita kicked her shoes off once inside.

"You can take the guest room. It's the one on the right of mine."

Nikita nodded.

"All right."

"So ummmm...do you want tea or something?"

The blond haired girl put a hand to her mouth and giggled softly, Sasuke looked so uncomfortable trying to be the gracious host.

"Hai. Tea sounds very good right about now."

Sasuke pointed to a room while he walked to the kitchen.

"Go and wait in there, it's the living room. And don't touch anything Dobe."

"Whatever Teme."

Nikita sat on the couch in the living room and was surprised to see a bunch of photographs on the coffee table in front of her. She pushed her bag to the side and picked up some of the photos, despite Sasuke telling her not to.

_**'Pffft. Since when was the last time I ever listend to Sasuke-teme?'**_

She looked through a bunch of the photos and saw that most of them where of Sasuke's family, all though most of them had his older brother, Uchiha Itachi blacked out or cut out of them. For some reason this made Nikita sad.

_**'I know that what Itachi did was horrible...but I stil think that Sasuke is making a big mistake, trying to kill the only remaining family he has. What will he gain from killing his Nii-san?'**_

She finally came across a photo where Itachi wasn't blacked out of it. It was then that Nikita got her first good look at the one who caused the Uchiha Massacre.

Midnight black hair pulled into a low ponytail, pale skin, coal black eyes, and lines near his eyes. He was carrying a younger Sasuke on his back and they were both smiling. Even though this was her first really good look at Itachi she got a creepy feeling that she had met him some where before. A shiver ran down her spine. The Kyuubi sensed her hosts distress and spoke with her.

What's the matter Kit?

_**'I dunno Kyubi-san. I...I think I've seen him before...but I don't know here or how though...it gives me the creeps.'**_

In her mind she could see the kitsunes fur bristling.

I sense it too Kit. I don't like this one bit.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything Dobe?"

Nikita's eyes widened and she let out a shrill shriek, toppling off of the couch and cracking her head on the coffee table. Everything went black.

* * *

"...obe...Dobe..hey! Can you hear me?!"

Nikita opened her eyes to see a worried looking Sasuke over her, three of them.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Sasuke held up three but to Nikita it looked like he was holding up nine.

"Which one of you is asking?"

She shook her head a few times and the other two Uchiha's disappeared.

"Baka. You fell off of the couch and hit your head."

"Teme! Your the one who almost gave me a heart attack!!"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me and not touched anything dead last."

"Well who the fuck leaves photos out in the open for anyone to look at?!"

Sasuke helped her back up on the couch and handed her a cup of tea.

They stayed silent for a little while before Nikita spoke out.

"Teme...I don't think your doing the right thing by trying to erase your brother out of your life."

She felt Sasuke stiffen up next to her and knew that she had already gone to far to turn back now.

Kit! Are you sure you know what your doing? Kit!

_**'Someone needs to tell him and why not me? He'll listen to me, he always has for some reason.'**_

Good luck Kit, your going to need it.

"Wh-what I mean is...you shouldn't be trying to kill him Sasuke. I know he did those horrible things but he's still your brother, he's still your family."

"Shut up."

Nikita almost shuddered from the amount of venom that laced his voice.

"You don't know anything Uzumaki!"

"Oh I don't? I think I know enough to say that your making a big mistake!"

The next thing Nikita knew she was pushed up against a wall and had a very pissed off looking Sasuke in her face.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT!!"

Nikita's shoulders drooped.

"You right Teme, I don't know. But believe it or not, I envy you."

A cry came from her throat when Sasuke pushed her even further into the wall. She felt the Kyuubi's demon chakra flare angrily.

_**'Kyuubi-san no! Let me do this on my own!'**_

Reluctantly the chakra pulled back.

"I'd do anything to be you right now! Your so lucky whether you realize it or not! Be thankful that you got to have a life with your parents! At least you have memories...at least you got to have your Tou-san teach you jutsu's, at least you had your Kaa-san tuck you in at night, at least you had a Nii-san that looked after you! Even if you don't have them anymore you still have memories...I have nothing. I would give anything to just experience that sort of kindness for even a day. So go and touch a fox and thank Kami that you had the chance to know them."

Sasuke took a few moments to let Nikita's words sink in before he dropped her and went to his room to think. His anger ebbing away until just confusion remained.

* * *

Wow! Eventful chapter! Just a little note. When Nikita said "So go and touch a fox and thank Kami that you had the chance to know them." I was referring that a long time ago in Japan people had their own personal lucky animals and to touch one is almost like saying a prayer to God. I think...Feh, who knows when it comes to me. And yes, Kyuubi no kitsune is a girl. Remember! I need ideas for my other two stories! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	3. Chapter 3: Shukaku And Yuurei!

-Rubs her eyes tiredly and yawns- Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated lately I've just been so fricken busy.-Sighs-

* * *

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear..._

Nikita sat where she had been dropped for a while before she shakily got to her feet and grabbed her stuff and quietly ran to her room. She locked the door behind her and looked around, if there was one word to describe the room it would be drab. It was very simple a bed with blue sheets, black walls, a dresser, a night stand with a lamp, two book shelves, a closet, a ceiling fan with a light, a window, and another door which Nikita guessed led to the bathroom.

_**'I should really decorate this room when I have the chance to...like add some orange or something.'  
**_  
She smirked a little when Kyuubi gave her an image of Sasuke having a heart attack upon learning that one of his rooms had become orange paradise.

_**'Sasuke...'  
**_  
She sighed.

"Man that was stupid...I should have never said anything to him...he probably hates me now. Scratch that, he probably hates me even more now."

She didn't feel like putting anything away at the moment so she just peeled off her clothes and changed into some pajamas, which consisted of a large tee shirt, pants, and of course her nightcap that Iruka-sensei had given her. Taking her hair out of her pigtails she crawled into the bed and curled up tightly.

It was half past midnight and Nikita still hadn't fallen asleep, so Kyuubi decided to interfere.

You still haven't fallen asleep yet Kit, you still feeling guilty over giving it to the Uchiha?

_**'Hai, I do. I feel so stupid. Teme's right...I am a baka.'**_

No you're not! You are not an idiot Kit. He's just so wracked up with bitterness that he can't see anything past his revenge.

Nikita shifted uncomfortably in the blankets. Kyuubi flicked one of her nine tails and sighed.

Would you like it if I told you a story about the tailed demons Kit?

Nikita brightened up a little, when she was a small child and couldn't sleep Kyuubi would tell her stories to help her sleep but at that age she thought it was just her imagination.

_**'Hai, I would like that very much Kyuubi-chan.'**_

Alright Kit, I will tell you the story of Shukaku the one tailed demon and Yuurei the two tailed demon.

Nikita closed her eyes so Kyuubi could give her images as the story went on.

* * *

As you know Shukaku is the one tailed demon, the weakest of all the tailed demons but still a force to be reckoned with. He's a tanuki and like all tanuki he has a fondness for sake. And Yuurei is the two tailed neko, she mostly kept to herself because she was very shy, preferring not to be in the company of males. Shukaku was a fool, he believed that he could bed any female demon he met and he had managed to do the very thing with many non-tailed female demons. But he was after one of us female tailed demons, I was out of the question since I was the queen of the demons but there was still shy little Yuurei. Back then we weren't the giants we appear as today and we where the size of normal animals, albeit a little larger. One day after Shukaku had come from a large drinking session he went to Yuurei's den and pounded on the opening with his tail.

"Yuurei-hime, come out come out where ever you are!"

Yuurei timidly came out of her den and stood in front of Shukaku.

"Wh-what can I do f-for you Shukaku-san?"

He got uncomfortably close to her and wrapped his one tail around her two.

"I would like YOU, the beautiful two tailed Yuurei to spend a night with ME!"

He gave Yuurei a lecherous grin as he spoke. Yuurei was now very frightened by this point and backed away from him.

"G-gomen Shukaku-san b-but I do not want to m-mate with anyone at th-this point of time."

Her answer made Shukaku angry and he attacked her.

"BITCH! No woman dares to defy me, the great Shukaku!"

In her defense she attacked him with her ghost fire and escaped to seek council with me.

It took her a few hours to reach my den and upon seeing her I could see that she was extremely upset.

"Yuurei-san. What ails you? You look frightened."

She bowed her head in respect and told me her troubles with Shukaku.

"Oh great Kyuubi-sama, Shukaku-san asked me to mate with him but I told him I did not wish to. In a blind rage he attacked me so I defended myself with my ghost fire and came to seek advise from you, the wisest of all the tailed demons."

I knew of Shukaku's perverted habits and to be honest, I was getting sick of them.

"Alright, I shall help you Yuurei-san I have a plan to teach him a lesson."

My plan of course, was a prank for as you know many kitsunes are tricksters. I gave Yuurei instructions on what to do and sent her off to prepare.

The next day Yuurei sought out Shukaku who was yet again drunk.

"Ah my sweet Yuurei-hime! You have sought me out, surely this means you wish to sleep with me?"

Trembling ever so slightly Yuurei replied.

"H-hai Shukaku-san, b-but before first I w-was thinking that we c-could have some sake, t-to help set the m-mood."

Shukaku who could not resist the thought of having some sake hurriedly agreed and followed Yurei to a clearing. Looking around the clearing Shukaku saw no sake and became angry again.

"Where the Hell is my sake neko?!"

"Up here tanuki-teme!"

Shukaku looked up to see me push an empty sake barrel on top of him so he was blinded and his arms where pinned to his side. Shukaku roared with anger and tried to get the barrel off but to no avail. Then I leapt off of the tree and onto the barrel and banged it with my paws as I chanted.

"Tan-tan-tanuki no kintama wa! Kaze mo nai no ni! Bura bura!"

Soon enough more female demons came into the clearing and began to chant with me, most of them where demons that Shukaku had slept with.

"No no! Stop it stop it!"

I lept off of the barrel and with one of my nine tails slammed the barrel with sent it hurtling into a tree and it smashed to smithereens, reveling a humiliated Shukaku. The female demons started laughing while I just gave him a cold glare.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a tailed demon! And I had better never hear of you bedding another female demon ever again!"

Shukaku could only nod as he sped away ashamed. Yuurei had a bright smile on her face, knowing that Shukaku would never bother her again.

* * *

**_'Ha, serves that perverted demon right...'_**

A small smile crept onto Nikita's face as she drifted off into dreamland.

At the end of the story Nikita was fast asleep and Kyuubi settled down for bed as well.

That Uchiha had better learn fast not to mess with my Kit, otherwise he's gonna be in a shit load of trouble.

With that last though Kyuubi fell asleep.

* * *

Holy crap what a story! Just to clear some things up a tanuki is a type of raccoon-dog that's native to japan, and that song that Kyuubi chanted "Tan-tan-tanuki, no kintama wa. Kaze mo nai no ni, bura bura." Can be translated to "Tan-tan-tanuki's testicles, there isn't even any wind but still go swing-swing." Or at least that's what wikipedia said. A tanuki has been drawn having really large -Ahem- balls because real life tanuki have large -Ahem- balls, again according to wikipedia. Kitsunes are known to be major tricksters in Japanese legends. I gave the two tailed demon a name cause she doesn't have one of her own and Yuurei mean 'ghost'. Plus I don't think she's really that shy but oh well. -Shrugs- Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	4. Chapter 4: An Expression Of Rage!

Picture day today at school. I thought it came out well, so to speak. -Ahem- -Takes out one of those horn thingies that cheerleaders use- ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear..._

Nikita thrashed around in her sleep and whimpers escaped from her throat as she experienced her nightly terrors.

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

A four year old Naruto ran away from the villagers as fast as his legs could carry him, it had been about a week since Sarutobi had taught Nikita the transformation justu so she became Uzumaki Naruto to protect herself. He bare feet got cut by sharp stones and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!"

His shrill pleas fell on deaf ears of the villagers that chased him.

"DEMONS ARE NEVER SORRY!!"

One villager cried out and the rest shouted in agreement. Narutolost his footing and twisted his ankle before falling face first into the dirt and soon after the villagers swarmed over him like flies on a fresh carcass. Some of the people beat him withanything they could find, brooms, planks, hammers, metal poles, rocks, and there where some ninjas as well that were beating him with kunai and shuiken. The remaining villagers shouted out insults to Naruto and words of encouragement to his attackers.

"Stop it stop it! ONEGAI!!"

At once the villagers disappeared and Naruto was transformed back into Nikita and at her current age.

"Ano...wh-what happend?"

"You said please so they stopped."

Reflexively she reached down to get her kunaibut her pouch wasn't there. Right in front of her two eyes opened and they where red with three spinning tomoe in each of them.

_**'Sharingan?'**_

Nikita was confused, the only people that she knew had the Sharigan were Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme. Kakashi only had one Sharigan eye and those where definitely NOT Sasukes eyes. Nikita found herself staring into the eyes of this stranger and suddenly a hand reached out of the darkness and was held out toward Nikita.

"Take my hand little kitsune, I will take you away from this miserable village, away from this miserable life and take you to a place were you will be loved and accepted, a place where you will gain power you have only dreamt about. Power that you can use to crush all of those who have mistreated you..."

All of that sounded very good to Nikita, especially the part about taking revenge on the fucking villagers, deep down in her mind she wanted their blood,and the Kyuubi didn't influence that it was just how Nikita felt and she reached her hand out to take the mans but before she could...

KIT!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Nikita woke up screaming loudly, she calmed down after a moment and ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair. Inside her mind Kyuubi's fur was standing on end and she looked incredibly nervous.

"Kyuu...Kyuubi...wha...what was th-that?"

I have no idea Kit but I didn't like it! I felt someone elses chakra but I can't tell who's it is.

"Ano...what's this?"

Nikita pealed a sticky note off of her forehead and read it.

Dobe,

You were still asleep so I decided to leave you alone and went ahead tot he training grounds. There's food in the fridge and no, I do not have any ramen.

P.S. Don't you ever mention last night ever again.

Nikita's eyes turned pure white.

"AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!! THAT BASTARD LEFT ME HERE!! I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!!"

And with that she sprang up from bed and raced to get ready. After taking a shower and brushing her teethshe grabbed her clothes out of her bag which now consisted of a black tank top, a knee-length orange skirt, black shorts, and her famous orange jacket. Kyuubi made her go female clothes shopping every year, just in case.

"Fuck! I'm so late!"

Nikita tripped halfway down the stairs but picked herself right back up and grabbed two onigiri from the fridge and slipped on her sandals before bursting out the door and leaping up onto the rooftops.

* * *

At the training grounds Sasuke was waiting for the rest of his team with a smirk on his face imagining Nikita's face when she relized he'd left her there.

"Heh...baka deserves it."

"TEME!!"

Sasuke was shocked when Nikita came running at him with blinding speed with...an onigiri in her mouth?

"What the Hell?"

Nikita skidded to a stop right in front of Sasuke and shoved the rest of her rice ball in her mouth before speaking.

"Bastard! I can't BELIEVE you did that to me!"

Sasuke snorted and closed his eyes.

"Whatever dobe, consider it payback."

Nikita just stuck out her tongue and sat on the railing of the bridge.

Sakura was pissed. No, that was an understatement. She was fucking pissed. Just last night she had been able to put two and two together. Since Naruto was really Nikita who was a girl and she had kissed Sasuke that meant that Sasuke had his first girl kiss!! She stomped toward the training grounds in a fit of rage and upon seeing her beloved Sasuke-kun and Nikita she got even angrier.

**Bitch is going down! CHA!!**

Inner Sakura cried. Sakura marched up to Nikita who in turn gave her a bright smile. "Ohayo Sakura!"

A slap echoed through the training grounds.

* * *

Oh man! Shit is going down now! FUCK YEAH!


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptation!

Dark-Rei-Cloud: Sorry that the chapters have been so short. I need to work on getting them longer.

neko-kougal: Your question and many more shall be answered in time.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door..._

Nikita's blue eyes widened as she found herself no longer staring at Sakura but rather to the side and felt a burning, stinging pain on her cheek.

Sakura had just slapped her!

Everything was silent for a few moments then Nikita turned back to Sakura with a very shocked expression on her face, not to mention a bright red hand print.

"Sakura...wh-what the Hell was that for?"

Sakura's entire face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"That was for kissing Sasuke-kun you blond haired skank! It was OK when you were Naruto because I didn't count since he was a guy but since your really a GIRL you stole his first kiss you...you...you KYUUBI NO YOKO!!!"

Instantly Nikita's eyes gained that depressed expression again, the one that made her blue eyes cloudy with raw pain.

_**'I see...so Sakura thinks of me as a monster as well...I'm not surprised but it still hurts...'**_

Sasuke had unconsciously curled his hands into fists and was about to say something to Sakura but before he had the chance a Kakashi had poofed behind Sakura with a sheepish look on his face.

"YOUR LATE!!"

Only Sakura shouted this as she turned around to face their late sensei. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and his visible eye closed.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way."

"LIAR!!"

Sakura moved aside which gave Kakashi a clear view of Nikita, hand print and all. It only took Kakashi a few moments to put two and two together but he decided not to address it.

"Well team, we're gonna go and meet with all the other teams, to introduce the former Naruto/now Nikita to everyone."

Sakura's face split into a malicious grin as Inner Sakura cried out.

**CHA!!! I'LL GET EVERYONE ON MY SIDE SO WE CAN TEAM UP AGAINST NIKITA-YOKO!!!!!**

Nikita sighed and thought sadly.

_**'Great, now all of the Konoha twelve are gonna hate me.'**_

_**'Nikita is still the same person, way different than Naruto but still the same person and just because she has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her doesn't mean she's a demon.'  
**_  
Those were Sasuke's thoughts as Team 7 made there way toward the training grounds.

* * *

Nikita shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of her fellow genin and senseis, she felt like the newest attraction at the freak show. Finally Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So Naruto is really a girl....how troublesome."

Choji who was munching on chips spoke.

"You make a pretty girl."

Nikita blushed some and looked down.

"Uhhh...thanks Choji, and my real name is Uzumaki Nikita, and just to clarify yes I do have the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed inside of me."

Nikita shuffled her feet and braced herself, waiting for the yelling and words of hatred to begin. Inner Sakura cheered.

**HELL YES!!! BRING ON THE HATE EVERYONE!!!!**

"So?"

That one word changed everything. Nikita looked up and blinked a few times. It was Tenten who spoke up.

"So what if you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you? It doesn't make you the demon."

All of the other genin nodded and agrees with Tenten.

"Yeah! It's not your fault! You didn't ask for it."

Ino spoke up this time and smiled at her. Hinata stuttered shyly.

"N-nikita...it d-doesn't matter to us...your st-still the same p-person to us..."

"Yeah! You make a hot girl Nikita! Scorching hot!"

Kiba wolf whistled to her and was promptly smacked over the head by Shino.

"Don't listen to the idiot..."

"Nikita! Your innocence and youth burns brightly in you! I am inspired!"

Lee shouted out loudly as he punched the air. Neji didn't say anything he just merely nodded to Nikita. As for their senseis, they couldn't be any prouder of their students at the moment.

Ino squealed.

"Since there's one more girl in the Konoha twelve that means we can hang out together!"

Ino grabbed Nikita's arm and yanked her toward the village with an exited Tenten and quiet Hinata following them. Kyuubi curled up in her cage, satisfied by the response from the Konoha twelve.

Kit, just make sure to stay away from the mutt.

Nikita smiled slightly.

_**'OK Kyuubi-chan.'**_

The males separated and went they're own ways, Sakura just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

_**'They....they accepted her? Grrrrr...No matter! BITCH IS STILL GOING DOWN!!!!'**_

Sakura stomped off toward her home and Sasuke was the last one to leave.

_**'At least they accepted her, if they hadn't I would have probably killed them.'**_

Sasuke scowled at his thoughts and shook his head.

"Since when did I start caring about the Dobe?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky.

"Well, they all handled that well, except maybe Sakura."

Kurenai shook her head.

"That girl is too jealous, she lets her emotions blind her judgement."

Asuma took out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring the disapproving look from Kurenai.

"Now now, let's not judge anyone too hastily."

"She already did."

Kakashi put a hand up to stop them.

"She's my student and I'll deal with her."

Gai struck his pose and yelled.

"Ah yes Kakashi! My eternal rival!!! If anyone can do it, it will be you! FOR YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL AND SURPASS ME IN MANY THINGS!!! INCLUDING HOW TO DEAL WITH WOMEN!!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU KAKASHI!!!!"

Kakashi looked over lazily at Gai.

"You say something Gai?"

All the other Jonin sweatdroped.

* * *

Yeah! I'm happy for Nikita! Gai is such a n00b. XD Stay tuned everyone! It's just gonna get better from here on!


	6. Chapter 6: The Spoils Of Hell!

Hehehehe....Sorry for not updating my other two stories everyone! I've just gotten into this one so much! Sorry. So everyone knows there should be at least 40 chapters in this story, one chapter for each line of lyrics. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I REALLY hate Sakura!

* * *

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more..._

"So Nikita, when was the last time you went shopping? You know, for like clothes and makeup and stuff?"

Was Ino's giddy question to Nikita.

"Ummmm....well, never. I had to hide my identity at a young age and...I've kinda become a tomboy, so to speak."

Tenten gave Nikita a terrifying grin.

"Well then girls! I say we introduce Nikita to the wonderful world of SHOPPING!!!!"

Tenten grabbed her other arm and even Hinata seemed to get into it, gently pushing her along. The blond haired girl sweat dropped.

_**'I got a bad feeling about this....'**_

Two hours later Ino was leading a chase for Nikita as the girl had run away in terror.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!! YOU GONNA SHOP WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!"

As she ran Nikita quickly made a hand sign.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

Instantly 13 clones popped out of nowhere and scatted across the village, to buy the real Nikita some time.

"Kuso!"

The girls landed on a rooftop and talked for a while before making they're own bushin and giving chase to the clones.

"Hahahaha! I gave them the slip! Whew...."

Nikita wiped a hand across her brow as she looked out from her hiding place in the shadows and quickly raced down the street, ignoring the looks of hate and the swears that escaped from peoples lips when she accidentally barreled into them in her haste to escape the wrath of the three other Konoha kunoichi, it seemed that word of her really being a girl spread across the village like wild fire already.

"Hey! Shino! Kiba! Heeeeeeey!!!"

Nikita waved her hand frantically as she approached the two males.

Kit! I told you to stay away from the mutt!

_**'Shut Kyuubi! I refuse to go back to those...those maniacs!!'**_

"Hey Nikita! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other chicks?"

Kiba asked while Shino nodded in agreement. Nikita took a few moments to catch her breath.

"No way! They're all crazy! I've never seen so much PINK in my entire LIFE!!!"

Nikita shuddered in fear and disgust.

"Awwww, come on. It can't be that bad."

Was Kiba's "sympathetic reply". Nikita grabbed him by his collar while Akamaru backed away, sensing the blood lust coming off of our favorite blond ninja.

"Oh yeah?! How would you like to be dragged into store after store and forced to try on all sorts of uncomfortable and reveling clothing?! To be dragged into makeup stores and be sprayed with perfume and Kami-sama knows what else?! NO YOU DON'T SO DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT THAT BAD!!!!"

Nikita was now shaking Kiba roughly at this point.

"OK OK OK!!! Jeez! Let go of me woman!!"

Nikita finally let go of Kiba and he took a few steps back to fix his jacket grinning a little bit.

_**'Revieling outfits eh?'**_

He quickly wiped a drop of blood from his nose before anyone could notice.

"THERE SHE IS!!!"

Nikita turns white.

"Oh shit...."

Suddenly like rabid attack dogs Ino and Tenten grab her legs and pull them out from under her, dragging her back to the shopping district. She twists until her stomach is on the ground and she digs her nails into the dirt, desperate to not get dragged back to Hell.

"NO!!!! HAVE MERCY UPON MY SOUL!!!!"

The girls just laugh evilly as they drag Nikita to her doom.

Kiba and Shino have the look of someone who just shat themselves and Akamaru was whimpering in fear.

* * *

"Damn girls, I'll kill them!"

Nikita fixed the tons of bags on her arms as she walked to the Uchiha compound. Good Lord it had been Hell. They made her buy stuff that was WAY to reveling for her tastes but as Tenten said

"You need to be at least a little bit sexy if you wanna snag a guy!"

Nikita rolled her eyes and snorted.

_**'Yeah, if you wanted to snag a pervert like Kakashi-sensei.'  
**_  
Reaching the door to the Uchiha compound she froze.

She didn't have a key!

So she did the only thing someone would have done in her situation.

"HEY!!!! SASUKE-TEME!!! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!!! I DON'T HAVE A DAMN KEY YOU BASTARD!!!!"

In about two seconds flat Sasuke opened the door and looked out at Nikita with an annoyed look on his face, it looked like the loud blond had woken him up from a nap.

His eyes were bleary and his hair was sticking up all over the place. A slight blush came upon her whiskered cheeks.

_**'Wow....he looks so cute like that...wait...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Bad Nikita Bad bad BAD!!!'  
**_  
"What the Hell do you think your doing baka?"

"Trying to get in the house since a certain Teme forgot to give me a key!"

Without another word Nikita pushed past him and into the house.

"What's all of that?"

"The spoils of Hell."

Was her dead-pan answer.

* * *

"Ugh, there's so much stuff here!"

I think most of it looks nice Kit.

Nikita held up a hot pink thong.

"Does this look nice to you?

Uhhhh...wow...

"Exactly."

After shoving all of the crap away (Along with a bunch of stuff that she liked and chose out with Hinata) she unpacked the makeup and beauty junk.

"I can't believe this, makeup! It's junk in a box! I'm never gonna wear makeup!"

You never know Kit.

"Oh yeah? When have you ever even touched a tube of lipstick? Not to mention most of these perfumes hurt my nose, there so strong."

Meanwhile out in the hall Sasuke had walked by Nikita's room when he heard her talking. He put his ear to the door and listened to what seemed to be a one sided conversation.

_**'What a loser...she even talks to herself.'**_

"You're a freaking fox! What would you know about fashion?!"

He blinked a few times and a slight frown graced his face.

_**'Oh....she must be talking to the fox...'  
**_  
"And don't even get me started on these bras!"

It was then and there the Uchiha decided he had heard enough a quickly retreated to his room.

* * *

Yes! I love it! Woooooot! Only two more days till Halloween and I'm gonna be Konan! Finding the wig was Hell! Just like Nikita I HATE to go clothes shopping! And I HATE pink! PINK IS EVIL!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Halloween!

Happy Halloween everyone!!! I hope EVERYONE GETS TONS OF CANDY!!!! Now, a few rules for All Hallows Eve.

1. Wear a costume when out in the night.

2. Never blow a jack-o-lantern out before midnight.

3. Always give a treat or accept a trick, this is the most sacred All Hallows Eve rule.

Happy Trick or Treating.

* * *

_No remorse 'cause I still remember...._

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"TEME YOU ARE COMING TRICK OR TREATING WITH THE KONOHA TWELVE IF I HAVE TO GET KYUUBI OUT HERE TO CONVINCE YOU!!!"

This was the argument going on in the Uchiha compound. That time of year had come again, Halloween. The night where kids dressed up in costumes and went door to door asking for sweets.

Sasuke blanched slightly, Kyuubi? Out of Nikita? No. Way. But...

"Why do you insist on Trick or Treating? It's stupid kids stuff dobe."

Nikita sniffed and pushed some of her long blond hair from her face.

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Uchiha, you are still a kid. Now you or going Trick or Treating, or do I have to let Kyuubi out?"

Sasuke muttered under his breath for a little while but with a sigh, he gave in.

"Fine..."

"Yatta!"

Nikita jumped up and down, pleased with her ability to make the Uchiha bend to her every whim by threatening to let Kyuubi out.

"Get a costume Teme! I'll be back in a few!"

Nikita grabbed her purse and practically flew out the door, leaving an annoyed Sasuke in her wake.

* * *

"So, Nikita. What are you gonna dress up as?"

Tenten asked her new best friend as they walked into the nearest store that sold costumes along with Ino and Hinata. Sakura wasn't invited.

"Ummm...Oh yeah! I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

The blond pumped her fist into the air only to have herself dragged back down.

"Like Hell you are! You where the Hokage last year! As Naruto! But now, your a female and you have so many different costumes to choose from!"

Ino scolded Nikita as they stopped in front of a rack of wigs.

"Ano....I a-agree with Ino-san...N-Nikita, you c-can be wh-whatever you w-want..."

"But...But.."

"NO BUTS!!!"

Seizing her by her hands Ino dragged Nikita into the costume isle.

* * *

"I dunno about this..."

"Trust me Nikita! You'll look great afterwards!"

Ino tried to reassure her friend. Ino was dressed up as a flower fairy in her most favorite color, purple. A purple sheen skirt that went to her knees with light purple short underneath leading to a strapless purple top, all on her costume were lilacs, violets, and iris. Her make up was very elaborate, around her eyes Hinata and used glitter sticks to create sparkly purple swirls and she had light purple lipstick. Her hair was the same bit with a big iris tucked in her ponytail.

Tenten had gone out on a limb and took an American costume, Princess Lea from Star Wars. She wore the white dress and her two buns had been taken down and braided then pinned back up again.

Hinata was a cute little kitty. A full white body suit with ears and a tail and pained whiskers on her cheeks.

"All right! All done! Wow Nikita...you look awesome!"

"Truly stunning!"

"Y-you look p-perfect..."

Nikita stepped in front of Ino's full body mirror and her jaw dropped.

Nikita was dressed like a princess. A pure white dress that went to her knees and it was strapless, on her arms where sheer white sleeves that hung off loosely, white ballet flats and a small gold tiara on her head.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

She jumped on Ino and hugged her like crazy.

"Hehe. Imma genius! Let's go everyone!!"

* * *

The Konoha Twelve met at the training grounds and got a good look at their costumes.

Neji had also dressed up as someone from Star Wars, he was supposed to be a jedi and even had a light saber that worked using his chakra.

Lee was....well, he was Gai-sensei. The only thing he changed about his costume was the vest. Not surprising...

Kiba was supposed to be a samurai, with dark blue armor and a helmet that kept slipping over his eyes, Akamaru was dressed up as some sort of oni.

Shino had dressed up as a Japanese ghost that had no face.

Choji had dressed up as a bag of potato chips...Ino was gonna kill him...

Shikamaru? A cloud...Ino's gonna get him too.

Sasuke, well. DAMN! He had dressed up as one of the elite ANBU, using his older brothers old uniform, and to Nikita....he looked h-o-t HOT!

Sakura...ugh! She was supposed to be a geisha but to everyone else she looked like an orian with a pink kimono that showed WAY to much cleavage.

Nikita got looks from everyone else which made her blush. Sakura was not happy.

_**'Grrrr....that bitch! Why is everyone looking at her?! I LOOK WAY BETTER!!!!'**_

Sasuke took one look at Nikita and had to put on his ANBU mask to hide his blush, he thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!! Do you like my costume?!"

Sakura tried to cling to Sasuke but he just pushed her off.

"No."

A death glare was sent to Nikita and to keep any fights from starting Shikamaru suggested that they started their rounds.

* * *

"Hehehehe! YEAH! Jackpot baby!"

Nikita had a wide grin on her face, courtesy of the huge pillowcase that was stuffed with candy. Sasuke looked at his blond house mate and shook his head.

"You'll get sick if you eat that all at once Dobe."

"Do I look stupid to you or something?! I'm not gonna eat it all at once Teme!"

Reaching the Uchiha compound Sasuke took out the keys and unlocked the door.

"Whatever."

Inside after Nikita had forced Sasuke to sit down with her and trade candy Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey Nikita?"

"Yeah?"

Nikita blushed faintly.

_**'He's gonna say something about how I look! Oh Kami-sama let it be something good!'**_

After that thought Nikita mentally slapped herself.

"I have an idea what you should be next year."

Nikita frowned a little but shook it off.

"What?"

"You should be a nurikabe, it's a wall like spirit that gets in travelers way."

Nikita blinked a few times, not getting the insult.

"Oh yeah? What does it look like?"

Sasuke got up with his candy and smirked.

"A blond blockhead with arms and legs."

A few moments of silence.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Happy Halloween Konoha Twelve

* * *

And a Happy Halloween to all of you! Good luck Tricking and Treating! -Pulls on her costume and vanishes into the night.-


	8. Chapter 8: The Sexist Client!

Soooo sorry I haven't updated! I'd like to say I've been busy but I've really just been lazy. Yeah yeah yeah.....anyways..hope this one is good.

* * *

_The smile when you tore me apart!_

Nikita sighed as she and her teammates waited for Kakashi, of course, he was late again. And on a day when they were supposed to get a mission too!

_**'Ugh! Why does he take so damn long?! It's fricking annoying!'**_

Sakura was as usual fawning over Sasuke while he did his best to ignore her, but Nikita could see that he was gonna lose it soon and say something nasty.

_**'Hehehe...bitch deserves it..'**_

Nikita smirks as she watched the expression on Sasuke's face grow more and more annoyed. Right when he opened his mouth mouth to insult her a poof a smoke appeared next to Nikita, reveling Kakashi.

"Hey team...sorry I'm late, you see...my neighbor was having trouble opening a pickle jar and I had to help him..."

"That is the stupidest excuse I've EVER heard Kakashi-sensei!"

The blond fox holder crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Yes..well, we had better get to the Hokage's tower to see about that mission."

He pulled out his disgusting novel and began to read it as they made they're way to the Hokage's tower.

Silently Sakura made a face at Nikita's back.

_**'Humph, stupid bitch. She'll learn not to mess with MY Sauke-kun! Pffft..it's not like she could get any guy with that damned fox in her anyways.'**_

Now Kyuubi still had some of her powers, while limited by her entrapment in Nikita they still worked to some extent. And ones of those happened to be reading the minds of humans within four feet of her container.

So....that pathetic human thinks that she can insult my Kit and I? That's not gonna happen...most humans girls are so....useless these days...only caring about they're looks and boys....this one especially needs to be taught a lesson. While I can't force my Kit to do anything I still have enough power to embarrass the pink haired girl.

Kyuubi smirked in her cage and began to plot Sakura's punishment.

* * *

Nikita was tapping her foot in the Hokage's office while they waited for they're mission papers.

"Come on old man! We don't have all day!"

"Shut up Nikita!"

Sakura hit her over the head angrily.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"For you being loud and annoying!"

"Annoying am I? I'll show YOU annoying!"

Nikita took a deep breath and began to sing, loudly and out of tune.

Kakashi and the Hokage just ignored them while Sasuke covered his ears.

_**'Kami-sama, can't they ever shut up?**_'

"Nikita....if you could stop for a moment I will be telling you what your mission is."

That got Nikita to shut up right away and she looked at the Hokage.

"What is it?! What is it?!"

Sarutobi sighed at the blond girls hyperness, silently praying that she wouldn't try to maim the client.

"It's an escorting mission, you are to escort the heir of a wealthy family to his estate, this mission is considered B-rank but since you all handled yourselves well in the land of waves, I think you can handle this."

Sakura looked confused.

"Hokage-sama. If he's just an heir of a wealthy family who needs to be escorted why is this considered a B-rank mission?"

"Well...he has a number of small bounties on his head, he's managed to make many female dignitaries quite mad..."

At that moment a knock came on the door and in stepped a handsome man. He was around the age of 16, brown hair, green eyes, was dressed in formal robes, but he had a nasty smirk on his face and a arrogant air around him. He looked at the team and seemed pleased with Sasuke and Kakashi but when his eyes fell on Sakura and Nikita he scowled.

"You expecting two broads to escort me to my home? I bet they can't even throw a kunai straight."

The Hokage looked worried as he saw Nikita's face turn red from anger.

.....

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING A BROAD?!?!?"

* * *

I'm sorry it's soooooo short, but this seemed like the perfect place to leave off and I have to go places today. Maybe I'll update later, or at least tomorrow, bye!


	9. Chapter 9: We Have To Protect HIM!

-Ahem- I had to practically force myself to write this chapter so please like it. I'm sorry about my mental block my faithful readers. Updates will be far in between each other. I'm sorry, my brain is bad sometimes. In other news read the one shot I put up a little while ago called "Let our people go!" Thank you.

* * *

_You took my heart!_

_**'Well....this is certainly familiar....'**_

Kakashi thought to himself as he was currently restraining a now incredibly pissed off Nikita.

"OH YEAH?! YOU WANNA SEE HOW STRAIGHT I CAN THROW A KUNAI?! HOW ABOUT ONE RIGHT BETWEEN YOUR FREAKIN' EYES?!"

Nikita shouted as she flailed her arms around in a rage.

"Nikita..please don't kill the client."

The Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe. He didn't like this client either, he was way too stuck up and sexist.

Sakura looked annoyed as well, her left eye twitching rapidly.

_**'Who does this ass think he is?! Insulting us Kunoichi like that! Grrrrr...he's gonna pay for this!!!!'**_

Inner Sakura was cheering her all the way.

**Cha! Kick his ass!**

Sasuke, well. He wouldn't admit it but he was annoyed at the remark that the client had made.

_**'What gives him the right to come in here and make assumptions like that?'**_

After Nikita had worn herself down she finally stopped trying to kill the client and just huffed angrily.

The Hokage took that as his cue.

"Team 7. This is Yoko Hashaku. And you will be escorting him to his mansion."

Nikita whipped her head to look at Sarutobi.

"You...you've gotta be kidding me! Protect this...this...THING?!"

Yoko glared at Nikita and spoke to her with a haughty tone in his voice.

"Well, I can see that you have no self control what so ever. Lord Hokage, I demand that you get me two male replacements for these girls."

Both girls growled at the male.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Yoko-san. A team is a team and I cannot split them up."

Nikita smirked in triumph.

_**'HA! Take THAT!'**_

Yoko frowned slightly then sniffed.

"Well...I suppose if there's really nothing you can do it'll be fine...as long as they don't fight. It's not like they'll be any use fighting anyways."

Yoko was forced to take a step back when both girls lunged at him and Kakashi and Sasuke had to hold them back while they shouted threats.

Sarutobi sighed at the racket.

"Everyone out now! Your mission begins in one hour!"

With that Team 7 left with Kakashi dragging out a furious Nikita and Sasuke reluctantly dragging out Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

At the Uchiha complex Sasuke and Nikita were currently getting ready. Nikita was still fuming and muttering under her breath.

_**'Grrrr....stupid guy! I can't believe we have to protect that pig! Do you think that Sarutobi-sensei will mind if I let him die?'**_

Kyubi sighed at Nikita's rash attitude.

Yes Kit. I think the Hokage will mind if you let the client be killed. But I agree, he's a pig.

Nikita double checked all of her weapons and made sure that she had enough ramen for the trip.

Kit, don't you think you should be more concerned about clothes than ramen?

Nikita rolled her eyes and made a face.

_**'Ramen is important! I have plenty of clothes packed Kyuubi-san.'**_

Nikita wouldn't admit it but Yoko's words really cut her deeply and brought some of her depression back to the surface.

Sasuke called from downstairs.

"Hey Dobe! Are you done yet? We have to get going!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

Nikita ran down the stairs and almost crashed into Sasuke, but she managed to stop and instead grabbed his hand and pulled Sasuke out the door.

"Hurry up Teme! We're gonna be late!"

Nikita didn't notice but Sasuke had a blush plastered over his face.

* * *

Yes...I know it's short...again. I'm sorry. But hopefully this will satisfy ya'll till I get my full drive back. Again please check out my new one shot "Let my people go!" It needs reviews!


End file.
